What Makes Ally Beautiful
by Zerotheghostdog
Summary: Austin likes Ally, but she doesn't know it. He decides to tell her through a song at his concert. Song-fic for first chapter
1. The Concert

AN: Hey guys :) This is my second Austin and Ally Song-fic, only this time it's not a one-shot. The Song is What makes you beautiful by One Direction. The songfic part is towards the end of the chapter, but it's there ;) I don't own the song, or any of the characters besides Ace :)

* * *

I walk into the Sonic Boom music store and look at the counter. I find myself smiling as I see a brown haired beauty by the name of Ally. Little does she know, tonight at my concert, I'm going to tell her I like her through a song I wrote completely by myself, with a little help from a fourteen year old Ace The thought makes me smile even more if that's possible. Suddenly Ally looks up, and tilts her head to the side. She looks confused.

"What are you smiling at?" she asks, then looks around. I blush, realizing she has caught me

"N-n-nothing." I stutter. Ally gives me a look like she's not convinced and looks back down at her beat up songbook. I stare at her a couple of seconds more then go up the stairs to our practice room. I'm greeted by Ace, the new voice in our little group.

When Ace sees me, her blue eyes light up and she jumps off the piano bench.

"I finished the the harmonies to the song you wrote for you know who." she winks, and takes her white blonde hair out of its ponytail and re-does it, a habit she has when she's nervous or excited.

"You did?" I ask, also excited. "Can I see it?"

Ace nods and scoots over to make room on the piano bench. She picks up some sheet music and hands it over. I can see her neat, bouncy writing that harmonizes with my messy all over the place kind.

"I'll sing the back-ups and harmonies while you sing the verses and main parts." shes smiles. I return the smile and place the sheet music out, and decide whether or to play piano or guitar. I decide on piano.

"Maybe you could play acoustic?" I suggest, and Ace nods.

"Already on it." She grins and pulls out sheet music with gutair chords on it. I hold out my hand for a high five and she slaps it.

"Now we gotta get everything packed and ready to go." Ace sighs. I wince. The only sucky part of preforming is getting everything packed up.

"We better get started." I moan. Ace agrees and packs up her gorgeous acoustic guitar. The wood around the hole of the gutair is white, while the whole rest of the gutair is ebony colored. The body is decorated with white stars, and a couple of hot pink aces like on a playing card.

Since where we're preforming doesn't have a piano, I call a couple of guys to help move ours out. Trish should be doing that, but I suppose she's off getting fired on another job. I roll my eyes and watch as the movers pack the piano down the stairs and outside into a truck. I give them the address of the concert center we're going to. It's called the Miami Shining Hall.(Sorry, awful name XD)

I walk outside into the mall lobby and am met up with Dez and Trish.

"Hey Austin." Dez says while Trish says "Hi Austin." They glare at each other and both cross their arms at the same time. I raise an eyebrow and shake my head, wondering how they aren't together yet. I hear a bell jingle and the door open.

"Are we ready to go?" Ace asks, guitar case in hand, Ally following closley behind her. Trish, Dez, and I nod. Ace starts to walk to the direction of the limo that's going to take us to the concert hall. When we get in I sit across the way from Ally, beside Ace, who has her gutair on her lap. When it isn't in the practice room, Ace never lets her gutair leave her sight. Her mother gave her the gutair when she was six, just before Mrs. Zing died. Ace has played ever since, and has kept her precious gutair safe.

Throughout the ride, I take glances at Ally. Most of the time, she's looking into her songbook and biting her lip. She seems really tense and nervous.

"Ally, what's up?" Trish asks, sensing something's going wrong with her best friend. Ally's head snaps up at Trish's voice, and glances in her friend's direction.

"Nothing." I could tell Ally was lieing. She looks at me, and with the look on her face, I could see that she saw I didn't belive her.

"Nothing." she muttered again, but I could see tears brimming in her eyes. All I wanted to do then was reach out and wipe them from her beautiful face. Although, what I really wanted to know was what was wrong.

"Ally, you know you could tell us anything, right?" Ace says, concern showing in her voice. Ally nods and sighs, composing herself again. She gives a forced smile.

"I'm okay, guys." She reassures. "Really." She sounds just like she did when that jerk Dallas rejected dancing with her. Suddenly, the limo stops, and a man opens the door. I look at Ally one more time before we go to our dressing rooms behind stage. Dez, Trish, and Ally go out into the audience. I know Dez is setting up the camera to post the video online.

I hear a knock on my dressing room door. "Come in!" I yell. Ace walks in, wearing a ruffled jean skirt that goes to her knees, with a black vest and white shirt under the vest. The tip of a sky blue ace can be seen, the same color of her eyes.

"Wassup?" I ask. Ace leans against the table and plays with one of her platinum colored curls.

"I'm scared about Ally." She says after a couple of minutes. The comment kind of takes me by surprise.

"How come?" I ask. Ace hesitates a couple of seconds.

"She just... she's more shy than usual, more contained to herself. And she's eating less..." Ace bites her lip. Another thing about Ace, she's Ally's cousin. She also lives with Ally, since her dad died after her mother. That's how we found out she could sing.

The observation Ace has made hits me like a slap in the face, and I wonder why I haven't noticed.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" I choke out.

Ace shakes her head. "I don't know." she says as Thrish knocks on the door and screams showtime in one minute.

"Here goes nothing." I say, and Ace and I do our pre-show handshake. Ace goes next door and gets her gutair, then we go to the rising platforms under the stage. We rise completely and we're met by thousands of screaming voices.

"I'm Austin!" I yell into the microphone.

"And I'm Ace!" Ace follows up.

"We're A and A!" We yell at the same time. We're met by anther wave of screams. Ace starts singing "Better together." Then I follow up with "A Billion hits", "It's me, It's you", "Heard it on the Radio", and finally "Break Down the Walls." I get ready for the speech I wrote before singing the song I wrote.

"Kay guys, this song is called 'What Makes You Beautiful.' I wrote it for someone very speical. She's actually my partner and best friend, and I wouldn't be here without her." I glance at Ally, and see her eyes widened, and her mouth open in shock. I smile, then go sit at the piano. Ace starts strumming on her guitar. start thinking about how I came up with the lyrics to this song.

* * *

_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough_

When I wrote that verse, I was thinking about all the times Ally had stage fright. She honestly doesn't know that she's amazingly talented. And she doesn't need make-up. Her face is a beautiful rosy color already.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you_

Ace's angelic voice rings out when she sings this part. I'm guessing that when Ace wrote this, she was thinking about Trish's 15th Quinceañera. Ally looked absolutley stunning, and she was the only one who didn't think so.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Ace and I sing this part sing this together. I wrote this because when I thought about all the times she'd helped me write our music, she'd smiled, she'd tell me not to touch her songbook, I liked her and only her. When she just slightly flips her hair back out of her face, I melt to the floor. She smiles at the ground quite a bit, whenever I praise her on anything. If she saw what I could see, I'd bet she'd want herself, too. I thought about all the times I had looked at her, and wished she was in my arms. Ally doesn't know she's beautiful.

_So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

I sing this and catch Ally's chocolate brown eyes. She's smiling from ear to ear. I remember the time I wrote this part. Ally has it wrong about everything when it comes to her. I had to write this to show her how much she means to me. She's always so shy with her stagefright, and I honestly don't know why. She always turns away when I look into her beautiful eyes.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you_

Ace's voice sings out again. I smile at Ally when I look down at her.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

I look at Ally, and this time tears are streaming down her face. She's smiling and clapping, and shaking her head in disbelief.

_That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na_

Ace sings the first part, and we sing the na na na together. Ace is smiling at Ally.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
_

I sing this, and Ace backs me up on the last word on every line.

_You don't know,  
Oh oh,__  
You don't know you're beautiful_

We sing this together again.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (_Ace _Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_Ace _desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

I sing the chourus and Ace picks up on some parts. My voice is getting stronger as this verse of the chourus comes on. I catch Ally's eyes again. She's still smiling.

_That's what makes you beautiful_

I sing this alone without any music. After this, I say "Goodnight Miami!", am met by millions of screams, and then I run off of the stage. I go straight to Ally and gather her into my arms. She's beaming.

"I didn't think you felt like that about me." she whispers. I look into her eyes.

"I do." Ally smiles and looks down. I look back and see Ace come up.

"You knew about this the whole time, didn't you?" Ally asks. Ace grins and nods.

"Let's pack up and go home." says Dez. I agree and Ally walk behind stage, hand in hand.


	2. AN and Preveiw

**AN: I have major writer's block! I'm giving you guys a preveiw of the next chapter... I will finish the next chapter soo. Any ideas on what I should do next? I'm stuck XP**

* * *

Austin and Ally are nose nuzzling over the counter, again. I love them to death and think they're adorable, but the PDA is getting really out of hand. I shake my head and go up to the practice room. I sit at the dark piano bench and think about what would happen if me and the boy I liked would get together.

I shake the thoughts away. We would never happen. I know for a fact the the boy I like is in love with someone else, and he already has two girls crushing on him. He could easily have either one.


End file.
